Deep love
by SSOTVDG
Summary: an epic tale of homosapien human \mechanical human love and shota yaoi. Mizu is the demise of takuma, the machanical and robatical human who survives on lust, but koga isn't liking the little brat. une and enu san... bad sumary! male\male sex. voyerism


WARNING!! GRAPHIC YAOI SHOTA is being used in this fic.! If you DO NOT LIKE then DO NOT READ!

(YAOI:love & sexuall relationships between tho males)

(SHOTA:love/sexuall relations involving CHILDREN,under the age of 14)

This fic. has EXTREM GRAPGHIC YAOI SHOTA!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Cough* Just a little introduction before you begin to read this fic. of mine.....

*clears throte* For those whom do not know me ,my name is Mistress Rage. My whole focus has been on creating yaoi fanfic. (and misc. fic.) of either shota,incest,BDSM,NC-17,NC-16,NC-15, lemon,citrus,lime,Mature,R,HYE,fluff,crossover, metro,necrofeliacs,S/M,and many variations between the previously listed items. If any of these things give you the creeps, please do not read it, If a fic. Has the WARNING of the type of fic. you DO NOT LIKE.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Please forgive spelling and gramatical errors, and if you find any please do not hesitate (if it bothers you) to ask me to fix it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silence of the night was nerve racking, and that didn't help Takuma's headache. He had just finished a job in saporro and was now headed home. The job had been simple, dose a man by the name of Atobe kanagawa, who was the head CEO of a top company his "employer" set a hit on for 1 million yen. It took only an hour to butter the CEO up and dose his drink. Takuma had been uneasy on the job, but took it. Making sure the man had been dead before he left. The CEO had a thing for loud music, and at the moment even takumas footsteps were loud. He had a splitting headache, and just wanted to get heard a screech of a scream come from behind him followed by light running footsteps then a 'woosh' by his side. A child, no more than 8 ran infront of him, falling flat almost 5 feet in front of him. He thought to himself for a brief moment as he watched the motionless child on the ground in front of him, he didn't hesitate to look around, but he saw no one. no one besides him and the child.

Takuma sat at a small wooden table playing with a rose petel,hearing a grunt he looked up to see a tall man with shoulder lenglth white hair, he grubted back, stairing at the man intensly. The man puffed smoke out of his mouth and flickied his cigarette to the stone floor as he walked to the table where takuma sat and took a seat across from him, speaking to him sternly "Taku-chan, why'd you bring the kid home?" Takuma grunted again and flicked the petle from his fingers "Its none of your bisness. I got the job done. isnt that all that matters to you?" The man with the white hair averted his eyes to a closed door behind takuma " I suppose." a long silence passed over them before the man with white hair spoke again "Wataru is comming twomarro. I need you up early working the shop." takuma hi the table "Koga! Dammit! What the hell is it this time!?" thw man withb the white hair gave a shoty chuciklt "For tea....and bisness." takuma averted his eyes and spoke as he got up from his chair "Whatever." he paused and turned around ,showing his back to the man, the man with the white hair spoke "That kid..." Takuma contineud walking, opening the door that was once behind him "Good night, koga." He shut the door behind him on his last word.

Takuma was used to not sleeping,but not loosing sleep for weeks on end. The child Takuma had found had been sleeping in his bed for a little over a week and was still sleeping as takuma manded the floral shop. He sighed heavily as he watered the section of plants near the front of the shop. A tall slim woman walked in, the bell above the door ringing lightly as she stepped inside. Takuma turnd round to get a look at the beautiful woman only to see she carried a box, large in its width. Takuma smiled and spoke sweetly, his words resonating through part of the shop "Welcome madam. How may i help you?" The woman took in the shop with a few quick glances then stared gently at takuma. She set the box down and leaned it against the pastel blue wall beside the door "ummm..." she was hesitant in her words as she spoke sating at takuma with hazel eyes, taking his essence in, in a quick breath she said rather loudly "Im...IM a customer." Takuma looked at her strangely "Yes...i see that ma'am. what would you like?" she fidgeted and stepped closer "No, you dont understand..." she paused briefly and continued on in the same loud voice as before, but her words where more stern "IM a CUSTOMER." Takumas smile faded into a stern stare "Yes, i know ma'am. What would you like?" The woman seemed confused. Takuma gestured her to a door near the back of the shop "If you would ma'am." The woman walked to him, pausing briefly as she got beside him, then continued on. Takuma sighed, looking at the box thinking to himself as he scratched his head 'a new job.' quietly and carefully he turned the open sign to show the shop was now closed., sighing again as he saw the words on the sign stare him in the face.

~*~

The woman had turned out to be someone looking for a man named luice billvakla, and that, that woman was NOT a woman, but a man. He explained to takuma that he HAD to cross dress, and that he had to pretend to be a woman because he was being looked for by the man. He explained all the details to takuma bit by bit, making sure not to leave anything out. By the time the man had finished explaining, koga had been walking throught the door as takuma showed the man out.

~*~

Koga looked at Takuma wide eyed and questinably confused as to why Takuma was letting a woman out of the shop at thetime it was now. Koga calmly waited for takuma to enter the kitchen. When takuma finally did koga stared at him "So, who was that woman?" Takuma looked at koga and sat, acting as if he didnt know what koga was talking about. Koga grinned "That chick was hott as hell, you got some ass!? Finally!" Takuma looked at him in awe, bursting out in a fit of hystericall laughter he asked koga between hard garsp for air if he thought she was hott, koga replyed "Yeah. What the fuck are you laughing about!?" Takuma burst out in a fresh fit of laughter and managed to get out "That was a Man dude!!" Koga looked at him,mouth wide "No fucking way! That was a striaght chick!" Takuma calmed himeslf, giggling still at koga "It was a man." He paused bringing out his words as he spoke this time "That WAS a MAN." koga shrugged it off "In not gay, so it dosent matter, he was a pretty boy though." He chuckled looking at takuma, takuma stared at him with a little smile "Sure your not. Perverted old man." Koga gave a short laugh "Im only 6 years older than you." takuma grunted out a tiny laugh "Making you old." he paused "Older than me." koga gave a wicked laugh and lit a cigarette, smiling to himself. Takuma walked away, koga peering at the younger mans swaying hips, and how juicy and firm his ass was. He chukled, talking to himself lowly "i'm not gay i suppose...aside from when it comes to you."

Takuma shut his bedroom door behind him, staring at the pale boy on his bed, woundering to himself who he was. His footsteps where soft and barely audible as he walked to the boy and sat on his bed. The boy made a small groan, opening his eyes slowly, to see takumas pale,dark,tall and handsome figure peering over him. The boy blinked, stareing at takuma "Who are you?" the boy managed to speak, takuma glared softly at the boy "My names takuma. Your safe here. You do not need to worry." The boy blinked again, stareing at him. He smiled at takuma innocently "Taku onii chan....is so nice" Takuma frroze up, unable to speak as he gently looked at the boy in his bed, he broke what felt like a dazing spell that came over him and spoke "Yeah,onii chan is." she smiled back at the boy, brushing stray hairs out of the boys face "Taku onii vhan is very worried where you where. Why Where you out side that late?" The boy giggled "Mizu-chan was playing! But a mean perverted man wanted me to play with him! I didnt want to! I ran away as fast as i could! I tryed to call out to taku onii san but all i did was keep running, and i fell!" Takuma hesitated "Mizu-chan....You should rest more. In the morning taku onii san will...." The boy cut him off "Mizu-chan only wanted to play!" Takuma smiled gently again "Ok, ill tell you what, Taku onii chan will play with you tomarrow ok,mizu-chan?" the boy nodded. Takuma got up and headed tword the door, but mizu grabbed his finger "Taku onii chan....I dont want to sleep alone!" Tears welled up in the boys eyes and he started to cry "Please taku onii chan! Please!?" Takuma paused looking at the boy with a look of concern and sadness,a small smile broke his lips "Ok,taku onii chan will stay." The boy moved over in the bed, leaving just enough room for takuma to lay, The bed was rather small, but big enough to fit takuma and the boy comfortably, with a foot of extra room. As soon as takuma layed down tthe boy curled up, cuddling next to him. Takuma reached over and covered them both up, holding the boy close.

~*~

The next morning Takuma awoke to koga standing over his bed, koga twitched as their eyes met, takuma turned his head as he felt that he was spread across the bed, he mumble softly then turned his head to koga "The....kid" takuma managed out, koga closed his eyes getting more annoyed "Yeah..." koga clenched his teeth raising his voice "Get the hell up you wrecht." Takuma looked behind koga to see through the open door, only to see Mizu chan watering flowers. Koga grabbed the blanket from takuma and ripped it out of his grasp and onto the floor "Koga." takuma grunted out in a needy voice, koga twitched at the slight moan in takumas voice, but remaind uneffected outwardly. Takuma sat bold upright and yawnd, moving to the side of the bed so his feet where off the side of the bed, making sure his feet gingerly touched the cold floor before he yawned again. Mizu-chan noticed takumas awakening and ran into the room yelling takumas name before he huged takuma as tightly as he could. Takuma laughed gently patting him on his head lightly "Good morning mizu-chan." Mizu-chan immideatley looked takuma in the eye and pointed at koga "The pervy man told me youd be up soon! Taku onii san didnt get up! He told me to water his plants untill you did! But he tryed to touch me in bad ways!" Takuma went from laughing to looking at koga with a smug grin "So the pervy man tryed to touch you in bad ways huuuh!?" Mizu-chan nodded vigerously, after, turning his head and sticking his toung out at koga. Takuma laughed "Koga onii chan is a good guy! Dont be so mean Mizu-chan!" koga chuckled lowly "Yeah!" he spat out roughly. Mizu-chan begain to pout as koga tryed to explain to takuma what had happned, but with reluctance, mizu-chan ignored koga and told his own story.

~*~

Takuma sat on the couch in his room with Mizu-chan snugled up next to him, with koga on the other side of him, sitting as well. Koga grunted at a man that had a very close resemblance to himself. Takuma looked at koga then back at the tv "kazu-chan seems to be dooing well as the new only been four months and hes dooing well." koga looked at him oddly and nodded as takuma went on "Well, The minamoto family is prosperous after all." Takuma looked at Mizu-chan,pausing briefly,then continueing on "All the media is all over the family...Yet nothing in the media about the first son. How odd no one reckognises him." Koga grunted, keeping his gaze on the tv. Takuma looked at koga "Koga..." he paused, but koga did not answer, he just continued to stare at the man on the tv screen.

~*~

`Takuma Opened his eyes to a hazy view of the floor, his face wet with a foreigen substance that he licked from his lips, tasting his own essence along with the mild taste of wood. He propped himself up on his elbows and rubbed his face, staring eye to puddle with a medium sized pool of drool on the floor. He groaned and stood up, involentarily ignoring the-what seemed to be, now , large seeping circle of saliva on the floor. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, rubbing the crick out of his neck from, the aparent, night on the floor. Suddenly Takuma froze, hearing what sounded like a moan. "Ah! Koga~ Right...THERE!" Takuma knew what he heard, it was Mizu-chan yelliing for koga! Takuma gently glided across the floor to the closed door of the living room, and again he heard Mizu-chan. "Aaah~ Kooogaa~ Harder! AH!! right there! Please....move faster!" Takuma couldent take anymore, he burst through the door, only to see Mizu-chan writhing as koga scratched his back. Takuma froze once again looking at the two as mizu-chan said again "Ah! koga- harder!" he almost snarled at koga, but koga did just that, digging his nails into the boys clothed back. Takuma exhaled deeply "Mizu-chan.... You should try to keep your voice down...and not say those things like that." Mizu-chan smiled at takuma "Yes onii san! Good morning onii san!" Takuma smiled back, then at koga "Yes good morning Mizu-chan, and good morning to you to koga."

~*~

Mizu-chan was lifted into the air, as he gigled, while takuma held him high in the air chuckling as Mizu-chan giggled yelling "Higher taku onii san! Higher!" Takuma smiled happily, koga looking over at takumas smilling face he let out a(n) exausted sigh and stood "My, takuma its been a long time since ive seen you smile from the bottom of your heart." Takuma looked at him sternly as he put mizu-chan down "Go to our room Mizu-chan. Get ready for bed. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Mizu-chan nodded and ran off behind takuma. He then gave Koga a stern look "Is the shop closed or do we have a midnight shift, Koga?" Koga looked at takuma with concern, a loud knock sounding from behind him. Takuma peered behind koga to see a tall figure the size of koga walk up beside koga "Taku-chan." His voice was low and sensual, what you would expect from a man in a brothel. Koga stood stiffined as he glared at takuma, he turned around and gave a ruthless glare at the man beside him, walking to the door and walked out calmly, with a hint of anger saying to takuma "Get him out and get to bed."

~*~

Takuma stared at the man in front of him. A spitting image of koga, but in a long black trenchcoat and a black suit. Takuma held his emotions, as he felt tears well in his eyes, and stared at the man for several moment in silence before speaking "Kazuki...." The man looked lovingly at him and with a few steps forward, his figure leering over takuma, the man hugged him. Takumas tears swelled to the point he couldent contain them, Spilling out of his eyes, his tears seeped down his pale porcilin-like face and melted into the mans trench coat. Takuma was so overfilled with emotions the only thing he could do was let tears spill over onto his cheeks. The man tightened the hug before he let go, Takuma looked up at the man, frowning deeply. "Kazuki..." his words where barely audible but the man heard them "Taku-chan...." The man wiped the tears from his eyes, but takuma pushed him away, wiping them himself he smiled at the man "We have to catch up.....kazuki...we have so much to talk about...." the man smiled back, and in the same tone as before he spoke "Yes, Taku-chan. How about my place twomarrow? We can have some tea and talk." Takuma nodded "OK." The man smiled once more and patted takumas head then walked out of the shop, to see his look alike leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. His smile turned into a seductive grin "Brother." His words where seductive and enticing "Take good care of MY taku-chan" he excentuated of the words pretaining himself then walked off, getting kogas gaze to glare at the sidewalk as he spit his cigarette to the grown and stomped his foot on it. He paused and looked at the mans back, letting a sly grin spread his lips "Yeah, older brother Kazuki, or rather.....My lord in dictatorship. I will take care of my taku-chan." The man snapped his head around to peer over his shoulder at koga "this again....." His eyes periced kogas soul, two men grabbed koga and shoved him to the ground "Brother..." his voice had compassion and coldness "My silly younger brother...." He paused grinning at kogas distressed expression "Ko-chan,be so kind and tell taku-chan for me....." as he emphasizing his first word he paused smilling meniachally "Ko-chan hates him." The glint in the man called kazuki's eyes stole away at koga, making him loose controll. Koga stood, and in a childish obeying tone spoke "Ko-chan only loves Kazu onii san. Ko-chan Hates Taku-chan." Kazuki smilled "Yes. Ko-chan Loves Kazu onii chan...." he paused to let the seduction back in his voice "Only."

~*~

Takuma layed on his bed next to Mizu-chan, who looked sound asleep, sighing to himself. He closed his eyes softly and sighed again. Takumas eyes shot open as he felt something brush against his groin "Mizu-chan?" He looked at the small boy stradling his hips, having nothing covering his delicate body "What are you dooing?" He looked quizzically at the boy, mizu-chan just smilled cutely, his expression turning lustfull, a blush spread across his cheeks as he thrusted his hips forward slowly grinding his ass into takumas, now, growing erection. Takuma flinched at the sensation, mizu-chan taking his lips into a lustfully passonate kiss "Please Taku onii san, i want you." Takuma was overcome with lust, flipping the boy onto his back he nipped mizu-chans neck, earning a yelp of pleasure. Takuma, pleased with the reaction continued down the smaller boys neck; nipping, licking, and sucking on the younger boys pale skin. Mizu-chan bucked his hips forward, grinding, yet again, his hard member onto takumas, whispering lustfully "Please....Taku onii san... your ochichiin*...please..." Taluma grind, enticing the boy even further. Mizu-chan grasped the sheets below and clenched,his knuckles turning white as takuma continued on.

~*~

*Ochichiin-a childs word for penis

~*~

Koga stirred from his restless sleep, staring at the blue material of the couch, cupping his face with his hands, giving a loud groan as a seemingly massive headache came over him, nausia setting in fast after. He sat from his slumped position on the couch, his feet touching the cold floor gingerly as he blocked the lights with his hand to look around the room. He looked through takumas slightly open door only to see mizu-chan stradling takumas waist as he sat reclined back in a chair, Mizu-chan and takuma gently kissing. Takumas Arms wrapped around mizu-chan, the little ones arms gently wraped around takumas neck, passonately exchanging kisses and warm touches as the heated pleasure between their legs increased, lust filling the air, yet romance filling there touches. Mizu-chan stood slowly, trying to regain composer over the situation, but all else failed, takuma moving, pulling the smaller one onto him, yet again to have the boy straddle him. Koga stared and marveled at the scene making his lust filled body lite on fire. He stood, an apiphiny stricking him boldly. Realizing what was before him, he threw away his lust and burst through the door into the room mizu-chan and takuma were in, a welling anger in the man as his thoughts raged "That little runt getting my takuma to do that!?" His voice was ragged as he yelled, storming through the door, he said "Why you little-!" he cut himself short, finding the room barren, the bed occupied by mizu-chan and takuma- snuggly wraped together. Koga paused, thingking to himself "What...was that, just now!?" He shook his head, long legs striding out of the room. Koga sat back on the couch, thinking to himself, but blurted subconseously "A hullucination...?"

~*~

Koga fell fast asleep, yet again, Takuma sat up from his laying down position and stroked mizu-chans hair out of his eyes, mizu-chan's eyes gently fluttered open to look at takuma, grinning feircly. Takuma grinned back "Close one, ne?" Mizu-chan nodded "Can we finish?" he asked shyly, takuma grinned, got up and sat back down in the same chair they were before koga had burst in. They heard kogas loud footsteps, and quickly jumped in bed, hoping not to be caught, but now, they where back in the same position. Mizu-chan grinded his hips against takuma, asking for him, Takuma just grinned wider and planted a passonate kiss on mizu-chans lips, licking tentavely at the boys lower lip, mizu-chan did not comply, so he did it again, no response. He nipped at mizu-chans lower lip, gaining a yelp and entrance from and to the boys mouth. He slid his hand to figit with mizu-chans shirt, breaking the kiss as he hiked mizu-chans shirt up almost to his neck, then trailed kisses down his chest, licking, sucking and nipping at the sensitive erect nipple. He grinned against mizu-chans skin as he heard the boy gasp and felt him shiver. Now moving his mouth over, pinched the erect bud, making it swell more as he bit the sensitive skin above the small bud. Wanting more mizu-chan bucked his hips forward ever so lightly, but takumas senses where hightened due to the pleasure and heat between the two, so he felt the boys miniscule movements. Kissing the boy again his hand traveled down between the boys legs, graspping the boys groin, nuging away the material, he slipped his hand inside, gently caressing the warm, wet and slippery flesh between the boys legs. Mizu-chan gasped, letting takuma know what he did, the boy surely liked. The boy yelped out as he felt takuma grasp his erection tightly, caressing the tip with his thumb. Takuma got impatient as his own growing erection pressed against his pajama pants, he ordered mizu-chan to stand on the chair, and in dooing so, mizu-chans erection was level with takumas mouth. Takuma licked the tip of mizu-chans erect member, toying with the younger boys erect nipples before engulfing the boys erection in one quick movement. Bobbing his head back and forth, getting little yelps of pleasure and groans of extacy as the boy managed low moans of takumas name, periodically gasping for air,after-wispering seductively dirty things in the older man's ear. Images of a smaller boy,and mizu-chan, doing perverted things-mizu chan beeing the one penetrated by the other little boy. Semen from the boys erection shot into takumas mouth,takuma drinking it in greedily, more images plauging his mind of the two boys. he let mizu-chans member fall from his mouth, leaning to the side slightly, he fell off the chair-dazed- drifting off, the sight of mizu-chan grinning, before he fadded into a long and dark slumber.

~*~

Takuma woke up to very bright white room, he tryed to move, falling from whatever he was on. He looked up as far as he could as his memories of mizu-chan flooded back into his head. He looked around the room to the best of his ability, seeing a picture of a Man in a white lab coat holding up a drawing of a small boy, under it labled "First prototype." under that "Mizuki model." he pondered the thought of the picture beeing a picture of someones father holding a drawing of Mizu-chan, but his thought drifted away at the site of the date below it "2006" he got up and practically marveled at the picture on the wall, he looked closer and though 'yeah,thats Mizu-chan.' he looked at the date again, he calculated in his head that If the picture was true, Mizu-chan was three. He looked for several more moments, saring at the words above the date "Mizuki model,first prototype." he begain to create miniscule thorys on what was happening, only to come to the conclusion, Mizu-chan was one of the first prototypes of the NSBMAIA, or the national scientific biological,mechanical and artificial intelegence assosiation. Takuma marveled at the picture, he couldn't look away, he couldn't help but look at the drawing the man in the white lab coat held, until he heard reverberations of a door opening. He sighed and closed his eyes 'I don't think it's possible anything can get any worse' he turned around to see a boy clad in a maids uniform carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups. The boy spoke knowingly and almost sternly as he set the tray down, pouring a cup of tea "Master will be only a few moments." He paused extending the cup of tea out to Takuma "Tea?" He took the cup from the boy's hand, looking at the liquid inside questionably. The boy looked at Takuma with a laughable grin then a mans voice resonated through the room "Don't fret, my dear Takuma…" The voice paused, a man stepping into the room closing the door behind himself, then continued his sentence "Its not spiked…." He paused yet again looking at the boy in the maid's outfit and smiled gently "Why would I do such a thing?" The mans voice was dripping with sarcasm as he advanced to the chair beside the boy in the uniform "Please sit. We have much to discuss." Takuma shrugged and sipped his tea, walking to the chair across from the man "What is it you want?" Takuma asked emphasizing the words pretaining to the man. Takuma nearly burned a whole through the man with his glare. The man simply smiled as he groped the little boy from behind "Well...you see, takuma." he paused, looking up at the boy who was clad in that damned maids get up, yet again, he smiled and continued on "I am aware of your many services, even from the past." he emphasized his last word, letting sarcasm, yet again seep from his words. Takuma gritted his teeth "I wounder how far back hes talking about...." His thoughts interrupted by what seemed like a moan from the other side of the room, The boy who was standing, now, sat on the mans boy blushed prefusely, the man with a lustfull glint in his eyes spoke in a rather seducing tone "Yes, That part of your past, -san...or should i say ?" Takuma stared at the man, he coulden't presuade himself to get up, let alone walk out of the room without a word. He found it counterintuative that this was happening, at this time. Memories flooded him as he stared at the boy on the mans lap. Sad memories, memories of hatred, ridicule, torture, sadism, death, murder, suicidal and homocidal memories. He let his mind wonder, snapping back into reality after a few moments, he averted his eyes rather quickly when he saw the man groping the boy rather indecently. He cleared his throte and spoke evenly to the seductive tone the man set as the mood,fortunetly, for takuma, he was very good at playing the roles others gave him. "Well, My unknown customer..." He paused, relieving in the way his voice had a wantonly tone, then grinned to himself, continuing on "You say these sweet things to me, yet your not goning to give me a job?" He practically spilled a puddle of lust on the floor and dove into it with the man, but the man,now, seemed to conquer the mood.

Takuma grinned and gestured the boy to come sit in his lap,The man, in turn, whispered into the boys ear, after that the boy got up and walked to takuma, sitting on his lap gently. Takuma reached around the bay and stroked his belly, earning a heavy release of breth from the man across the room. The man inhaled deeply and begain to speak. "My name is Unbeschreiblich. You may call me Unbe. My job for you is to go undercover and go speak with an old friend of mine in germany. He is said to have a partner named Natan. I want you to make friends with Natan and get close to my friend. He will tell you what exactly to do when you randevou with him whenever he tells you. A car will come pick you up twomarrow morning at eight o'clock sharp. Do not be late. You will also..." He paused, as if trying to sind the right words, then continued on several moments later "You will also be taking a man named Veroch with you. He will be acting as your lover." Takuma let a hand wrap around the boy on his lap "And my payment?" the man grinned "Of corse, how much would you like?" Takuma pondered the question the spoke soon after "five hundred million." The man didnt even wince at the number, simply shook his head and wrote the number on a peice of paper.

~*~

Takuma woke up the next morning in a bed along side koga, he rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking at the clock, 7:53. He jumped up, not caring he was in kogas bed. He ran to his room and quickly got dressed, looking at the clock again he muttered the time "7:58" He swung open his closet door and pulled on a hook in the wall, a small door opened containing a box, Takuma lifted the box top gently and took out a stack of money, h ran it through is hands then shoved it in his back pocket, grabbing a gun off the shlve and closed the small door. He quickly headed down the stairs and 9out the back door, rounding the shop to see a black BMW waiting in front of the shop. A tall muscular man leaned against the car, opening the door to the back seat of the car for takuma, the man looked at takuma throught dark sunglasses and said "Im your driver Kana. kana uruna." Takuma looked the man over in a quick glance "Nice to meet you uruna-san." Takuma smiled at the stiff man, the man in turn saying "The pleasures mine kazakawa-sama. If you would." He gestured his free hand tword the car, takuma smiled again and got in, the door shutting behind him. The man already in the back seat had his legs crossed, his long flowing black hair cascaded down his shoulders, some of it settling on his lap, his head turned away, looking out the window. Takuma settled himself as the car took off, the driver glaring into the rear view mirror at the man beside takuma. The car ride was silent for the first fifteen minutes untill the driver,Kana-san, spoke "Une-sama, would you please greet Kazakawa-sama." The man next to takuma turned his head glaring into the mirror at kana-san, in return kana-san spoke again "une-sama." this time his voice sounded deeper, more stern and clearer. The man next to him looked at him with peircing green eyes "Im Une yasahashi, you?" There was no formality in his voice, but takuma formally introduced himself. "Im Takuma, Takum Kazakawa. Nice to meet you Une-san." The man next to him squinted his eyes and grunted "Yeah, whatever." The car ride to the air port was long and quiet, but the flight was far from that.

The man named Une boarded the private jet first, then takuma and then the driver,kana-san. Une-san Sat near the window on the port side, takuma taking a seat on the starburt -san looked at une-san then attakuma, who stared up at him. Kana-san stepped along side une-san "Une-sama..." The gorgeous man looked up at him "What!?" kana-san put a hand on his hip and moved to the side, letting une-san get a good view of takuma. Takuma looked over, smiling, waving his hand at the grouchie une-san. Kana-san adjusted his glasses and sat next to takuma looking at the smiling blue eyed man, smiling back he cleared his throte "kazakawa-sama..." Takuma cut him off "No need to call me by my last name. You can just call me takuma, kana-san." kana-san smiled "yes,Takuma-sama." he paused "Takuma-sama.... what would you like to eat?" Takuma out the window then at Kana-san "Black rasberry Ice cream!" Takuma smiled, Kana-san gave him an odd look, signaling something different. Takuma inhaled deeply "Oooooh!" Kana-san smiled as takuma begain to whisper "Between you and me...." Kana-san leaned closed "Une-sama looks very dilicious." after the scentence was delivered there where a few moments of silence then many low whispers. The whispers grew more and more, eminating from the two men leaning close to eachother, untill the point where they both incunspiculously peeking glances over at Une-san. The whispers grew again, then died down, Takuma got up and headed tword the back of the jet and sat in one of the large stools and begain to eat the sweets. A few moments passed and Une-san stood and walked to the back of the jet, looking at takuma he sat across from him and begain to make himself tea. Takuma picked up the pot of tea he had already made and went to pour it into the cup une-san had set out but une-san grabbed takumas hand on the handle "Don't do that. Im capable." He snarled, takuma looked at him then at the now full cup of tea and pushed uver, with his free hand, a peice of pre-cut cake "I dont mind dooing a favor, une-san." he looked at the cake then up at une-san "Go ahead." Takuma smiled, une-san gently picked up the fork and took a bite of the cake, cringing inwardly at the overwhelming sweetness he looked up at takuma, who was smiling "How is it?" une-san looked at the cake, swollowing the cake in his mouth "Its fine." une-sans voice was cold, but stern. Takuma cleared his throte "Um..." takuma looked at une-sans hand that strill gripped his hand, une-san quickly withdrew his hand and pushed the cake away and sipped his tea. Takuma looked at the cake "Yaou dont like sweet things?" he asked tentavely, but une-sans voice remaind the same, except for the now distant and harshness that plauged his voice "No."

~*~

The flight had been long, three hours exactly, Kana-san had fell asleep, tTakuma made grat use of the sweets provided, as well as tyhe view, but une-san said nothing and did nothing other than return to his seat after he fininshed his tea and stared out the window. When they arrived at the airport Kana-san took the liberty of checking the car be fore the three drove to the provided apartment. Once at the appartment Kana-san led takuma and une-san to their room and totold them theyd share a room to make it look like the real deal, and kana-san would take the only other room across the hall. After all was said and done Takuma leaned out of his new bedroom window,when suddenly a voice shouted from below "Sind sie neu heir in stadtherrn?" (Are you new here in town sir?) Takuma looked down at the man under his window who stood on the sidewalk behind a cart with a white and red striped top, he smiled "Ja... ich bin." (Yes... i am.) The man smiled and threw up an apple "Ein empfanggeschenk,freund." (A welcoming gift, friend.) Takuma cought it and with gratitude yelled down "Dank! krank, unbedingt die gebarde zuruckzukehren!" (Thanks! ill be sure to return the gesture!) The man looked down at his cart and waved up, Takuma smiled and bit into the apple, turning around after he shut the window. He turned around to see une-san standing in the door way "You speak german...." Takuma swollowed the apple "I speak it fluently." une-san closed the door behind himself ans stared at takuma "Parlez-vous du francais?" (Do you speak french?) takuma smiled and set the apple on the table "Couramment aussi." (fluently as well.) une-san leaned against the dresser next to the door "Che dell'italiano?" (What about italian?) takuma stepped over and sat on the bed "Non come bene, ma si." (not as well, but yes.) une-san cracked a grin "Nederlandse of portuguese?" (any dutch or portuguese?) takuma leaned forward as his smile grew "Ja. en een beetje noor evenals spaans." (Yes. and a bit norwegain as well as spanish.) une-san stood and traced a bit of the wood carvings on the dresser with his fingers "Youve been around, i i cant understand a bit of portuguese" une-san paused and looked away from the wood under his hand "So why is an english speaking man residing in kyoto, not being able to speak russian, chinense or japanese?" Takuma looked at the floor "I was born there. But i moved away to america." Une-san peered at takuma with a bit of care before takuma lifted his head and spoke "Where where you born? You speak many languages... but what is your native tounge?" Une-san sat back down in the chair "Poland." takuma looked at him quizically "Ty nie zrobil wzmiana ty szprycha kola polski..."(you didnt mention you spoke polish) Une-san stared at takuma "I cant speak polish...if that is..." Takuma looked at the floor "Whered you go?" une-san sighed "I was moved to many places. Never stayed too long in one spot. Mainly in amarica, but frequently in germany and france." Takuma giggled to himself "i like french fries..." Une-san statred at takuma like he was stupid "You do know..." Takuma cut him off "That french fries werent made in france, yeah. I know." The conversation ended at that. After that Takuma had been roughly told hed sleep on the floor and une-san would be sleeping on the bed, and there would be nothing Takuma could do about it either.

~*~

The next morning Takuma woke up in a bed , hands intangled in something and a heavy mass on his chest. He groaned, looking around, only to come to see Une-san was cuddled up to him, his arm spread over takuma, his face gently resting on takumas bare chest. Takuma noticed that une-san had no shirt on either, when he realized his arms where around une-san, entangled in his long hair. He froze all movement and freed one of his hands, attepting to free his other hand. Une-san then, gripped Takuma tighter, and nuzzled his face against Takumas chest. He froze, looking up to see Takuama tring to untangle his hand from his hair. Takuma looked at Une-san in the eye and smiled hesetently, Une-san rolled his dazed and glazed over purpulish blue eyes and layed his head back down. Takuma finished untangling his fingers and stared at the back of Une-sans head and only thought. "Purple? Blue!?... WHAT!?" Takuma poked une-sans shoulder "Since when do you have purpleish blue eyes, une-san?" The black haired man jeked his head up, his black hair moving with him "Who the hell are you calling Une-san!?" Takuma cocked his head "Um.... you..." The paler masn glared at Takuma "Thats not my name. Im Enu." Takuma stared at the man dumbfounded "Une-san.....stop playling games..." The man plopped back down "Its Enu, you hear? Im going back to bed now, Taku." Takuma was shocked. He didn't know what to think about Une -san, he just layed his head back and fell back to was awoken by a sharp pain on his cheek, He shot hiw eyes wide open to see une-san's bright gree eyes glare at him with much intensity. Takuma cupped his cheek in pain as he yelled out "Ouch!" Une-san climbed off the bed in nothing but his shorts and walked into the bathroom yelling "Fucking pervert!" Takuma leaned over to the side of the bed and groaned "HUUUH!?"

~*~

The day had been horrible for takuma. Une-san was messing with him and kana-san was no help, nagging him about his work and 'history', takuma tried to avoid kana-san completely, but to no avail it didnt work. Une-san had gone out for the day, taking on the resposibility of food shoping, but when une-san walked in the door to their apartment takuma yelled as une-san set down five bags on the floor "Kana-san put things away, ive got a date with une!" He tossed a small vall to kana-san and grabed une-sans wrist and dragged him from his spot halfe way down the street befor stopping, out of breath, and panting heavily. Une-san ripped his hand out of Takumas grasp and yelled at him "What the hell is wrong with you!? And when the hell did we become THAT friendly for you to call me WITHOUT THE HONORIFIC!?" une-san was furious at takuma. Takuma flinched at the loud tone une-san used to excentuate his words, but with a smile he scrathed the back opf his head "Heh sorry une-san." he looked around at the mass of people staring at the two men, takuma laughed nervously "Hehehe, Traurig..."(hehehe, sorry) he laughed again and bowed quickly "Bitte vergeben sie uns..." (Please forgive us...) he laughed nervously again, people averting their gaze , turning away, and walking away. Takuma sighed before he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and , now, a strong arm gripping him by the neck from behind. Takuma yelped out and struggled at the pressure, then he heard a voice. "Diga meu nome!" (Say my name!) Takuma froze at the words, realizing it was portuguese as well,and yelled out "Jashlin! Jashlin! Jashlin!" The person let go of his neck and spun takuma around, hugging the smaller male tightly. "Ive missed you!" This time in english, the man spoke with a very deep voice, but takuma was un effected by the booming voice and hugged back "Jeez, like eight years right!?" The man named Joshlin nodded "Danm! The last time i saw you was on the mission to Poland! How ya' been!?" The taller man grinned out a goofy smile and winked at takuma. Takuma hit him in the shoulder, but the man seemed to be distracted looking at une-san. Joshlin stepped past takuma and almost waltzed to une-san and spoke "Qu'un Bel homme. Fait-il vous est interesse dans une date?" (What a lovely man. Would you be intrestem in a date?) Une-san stared at the man for a moment before turning to takuma "What language?" before Une-san butted in, the man congtinued "Vous ne parlez pas le lamguave d'amour?" (do you not speak the language of love?) une-sans brow twitched and speaking unruthfully this time he said "je ne parle pas le singe." (Not with a monkey) the man looked at takuma and laughed "I s'pose so." une-san turned around and walked away "When your done with than 'Singe' come home. Kana is waiting for us, taku." (monkey) takuam was wide eyed, and remembered the mission also held a detailed bargan not to let on information, so he played along as well, getting nothing more than a momentary freeze from une-san as takuma yelled out "Dont forget to cook dinner Une-chan!" he giggled to himself after the name slipped from his plump lips, but looked at une-sans innocents walking away. The only thing able to cross his mind was his own hands wraped possesively around Une-sans waist.

Takuma had walked in his apartment door, stumbling over two pairs of shoes as he walked in, it was darkin the whole apartment. Takuma narrowed his eyes to see, hitting his hip on the kitchen tabel, serching for the light switch on the wall. To hid dismay, he couldent locate the small switch, and just continued to walk. Soon he found his door and opened it, only to find une-san sitting at the desk across the room reading a book. Takuma yawned and smiled at une-san "Hello." Une-san looked up from his book, grinning. Takuma sat on the end of the bed and floped backward, only to meet purpilish blue orbs of deliciousness. Takuma giggled "Une-san, stop playing." The man above him reached behind himelf and let his hair fall over his shoulders and onto takumas. Takuma tilted his head "Une-san?" Takuma asked with a certain innocent tone in his voice "What are you doing?" Une-san leaned back "Stop calling me that! My name is Enu!" Takuma sat up and turned to look at une-san "Right.... So then where's une-san?" une-san used his hand to play with his hair, twiring the ends in his hand he sighed "Une? Whos that?" He sounded disamused at the question, but takuma reluctantly shrugged the unammused feeling off and shrugged the ordeal off. Hed met many people with many things going on with them in their lives. Mental dissorders where amoung the many Takuma had to deal, and or, work with. Takuma was not short strawed here, and knew what type of disorder he neede to deal with at the particular moment, and shrugged the game off. Continueing on, takuma rubbed his shoulder "Enu-san....Are you gay?" He lent over and begain to rub his foot, massaging the most painful areas well, Une-san stretched his arms and grunted "Why Do you want to know?" Takuma shrugged, "I am." une-san stopped stretshing and looked over at ,the now, smiling takuma "I like une-san. But apparently your Enu-san." Une-san leaned over and fell into takumas lap "Im Une-san. But my name is Enu....." he paused, drawing invisible circles on takumas thy, near his groin as takuma begain playing with his hair "You wanna have sex?" Takuma froze, his hands stopping themselves from playing with une-sans hair, he smiled "Une-san would be mad if i woke up in the same bed...naked...with him." The man calling himself Enu was displeased at the reaction.


End file.
